Felicidad
by Amigocha
Summary: Renji jamás se había sentido lleno como hasta ahora y al ver a su pequeña familia crecer junto a su amada esposa y su adorada hija era lo mas maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.


**FELICIDAD**

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es una niña!

Esas fueron las palabras que Renji escuchó decir de la capitana Isane, mientras que una enfermera colocaba con cuidado entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Desde cuándo los bultos lloran? Se preguntó. Cuando el pelirrojo reaccionó se dio cuenta que el pequeño bulto había cesado su llanto al momento de tenerlo en sus brazos, al bajar la mirada pudo reconocer esa pequeña mantita con figuras del conejo Chappy que Rukia había elegido en una de sus tantas compras para el bebé, su esposa nunca cambiaría. Sonrió. Haciendo a un lado parte de la manta pudo distinguir una pequeña pelusa roja que se asomaba rebelde, dándose perfecta cuenta que el pequeño bulto era en realidad su hija, si, su hija. Un sentimiento de gozo se instaló en lo más profundo de su corazón al saberse padre, cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado en el pasado.

De repente unos ojos iguales a los de su amada lo observaron con curiosidad y levantando sus bracitos empezó a reír enterneciendo al teniente de la sexta división.

-Quiero verla. Oyó la suave voz de su esposa

Ni tardo ni perezoso acudió a ella, se sentó a un lado de la cama y con cuidado le hizo entrega de su hija.

-¡Es hermosa!

-Lo es, igual que tú. Menciono Renji haciéndola sonrojar.

-También se parece a ti. Dijo con voz melodiosa. Renji sonrió y observó cómo Rukia empezaba a alimentar a su hija.

Deleitándose con ese hermoso cuadro entre una madre y su bebé, no pudo evitar recordar el día que su mujer lo sorprendió con la noticia de su embarazo.

Unos meses después de su boda, Rukia había empezado a tener una actitud un tanto extraña a la de lo normal. A veces se perdía en sus recuerdos, otras lloraba, en otras sonreía, y en otras pocas lo insultaba y al final terminaban reconciliándose, no es que se quejara con las reconciliaciones pero algo raro había en ella, y es que pudo notar un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era, además de un cambio voraz en su apetito.

Una tarde mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por los hermosos jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, hablando de todo y de nada, Renji se detuvo a admirar los cerezos en flor con los pétalos cayendo con el viento, cuando sintió unos delgados pero acogedores brazos rodeando su espalda, ese abrazo lo tomó desprevenido; al separarse; Rukia tomó las manos de su amado y colocó una pequeña bolsita de confetti (dulces) en diferentes colores con tonos suaves amarrada con un sencillo pero lindo listón color rojo y un curioso chupón con la cabeza de Chappy. Renji siendo despistado por naturaleza, en un principio no entendió nada pero al levantar la vista y ver a su mujer acariciando su vientre, su mente hizo click, y al oírlo de sus labios:

-Estoy embarazada

Fue el detonante para llenarla de besos y abrazarla hasta más no poder, ocasionando en Rukia una oleada de risas frescas que era como música en los oídos del teniente. Hincándose a la altura de su vientre puso su mejilla para poder sentir ese rastro de vida que Rukia y el habían creado, si, el fruto de su amor.

Una sensación fresca hizo que el pelirrojo saliera de sus recuerdos, sintiendo los suaves y dulces labios de su esposa en su mejilla. Rojo como un tomate, salió de estupor besando a Rukia con infinito amor.

Los balbuceos de la bebé no se hicieron esperar separando a la pareja.

-¿En qué pensabas? Le preguntó Rukia.

-En que te amo. Le contesto Renji

-Yo también, dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Observó a su hija y dijo:

-Ichika, la llamaremos Ichika.

Renji jamás se había sentido lleno como hasta ahora y el ver a su pequeña familia crecer junto a su amada esposa y su adorada hija era lo más maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.

 **¿Cursi? ¿Horrible? ¿Fuera de lugar?... Comenten jeje**

 **¡Hola! Ay, estoy nerviosa ya que soy nueva en este fandom y este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas, Renji y Rukia. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que iba a terminar subiendo un fic RenRuki en lugar de un fic Albert y Candy? xD Ya que Candy Candy es el fandom con el que inicie leyendo y el principal por así decirlo.**

 **No soy buena en esto de escribir, y no se si lo hice bien, tal vez los personajes los hice muy melosos, no se, juzguen ustedes, ademas quise aportar algo con el RenRuki ya que hay muy pocos fics de ellos. Cabe mencionar que la imagen que acompaña al fic no es mía, no conozco a la autora del precioso fanart pero espero no se moleste, en fin…**

 **También quiero agradecer a mi amiguita Keila por su ayuda para poder subir una historia a FF. Gracias! *.*)**

 **De ante mano agradezco sus comentarios :)**

 **¡Disfruten!**


End file.
